The Lady and Her Lion
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Leon has know Morgana since primary school. He knows her smile, her kindness, her temper, and her every facial expression. That is a good thing Most of the time. Rated T. Exists in the same universe as The Curse of the Welshman. The Morgana/Leon main fic for my series, The Pendragon Dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

Leon has know Morgana since primary school. He knows her smile, her kindness, her temper, and her every facial expression. That is a good thing Most of the time.

Morgana/Leon. Rated T for future chapters.

* * *

The Lady and Her Lion

She is four when he meets her for the first time. Her hair is in pigtails that her mother thinks are adorable. She's wearing a dress that has more layers than she has years which her father thinks is appropriate. Morgana Pendragon is perhaps the daintiest and most fragile looking thing on the playground of the most prestigious primary school is Britain.

Leon, all of six himself, is of course compelled to come to the young damsel's aid when a boy in the grade above him tries to push her around. Just like the knights in the stories his mother reads to him at night.

Nothing has prepared him for the moment he gets there to find Morgana, dress and all, on top of a crying seven year old boy, her fists raised high and a scowl on her as she eyes him, "What do you want blondie?!"

A squeak. That's the only sound he makes before he gathers strength enough to offer her his hand. Morgana eyes it warily before accepting the offered help.

Once standing she smiles and Leon feels his chest rise with pride. Morgana kicks the bully once more before pulling Leon off towards the jungle gym to play swords in the tower.

He is eight when Morgana excitedly drags him through the halls of her father's manor. It's large and old and Leon is fairly positive haunted, but Morgana assures him it's safe and he trusts her.

They're covered in dirt and grass. His mother would be appalled if she knew what state his good shirt was in. But everyone is downstairs at the service for Lady Pendragon.

Morgana hadn't said much of anything, which was very unusually. They'd gone outside to play and his mother had told Leon it was his job to look after Morgana. He doubted very much that Morgana needed anyone to do that.

"In here!" Morgana was whispering, but it was really more a yell. Leon didn't know how she did that, so he kept quiet and followed her through the door at the end of the hall they'd been running down.

The room was bright, with pale blue walls and a row of windows. This had been Morgana's room a year ago before she'd gotten the big one a few doors down. She'd told him it was for the baby her mother was going to have. Based on the crib in the center that Morgana had raced to, she'd had the baby before going to heaven.

Leon approached the crib slowly. He'd never been near a baby before. He didn't know what the appropriate etiquette was for meeting one. Morgana grew impatient waiting for him to figure it out.

Once she'd dragged him closer Morgana gestured proudly to the small bundle in the crib. It was wrapped in a yellow and red quilt that looked vaguely like a doily and had a thin headful of golden hair.

"This is Arthur, Mother let me name since she was too tired," Morgana informed, a self-satisfied grin on her face, "I named him after the character in that book you lent me."

"The one with the king?" Leon gasped, "I thought you hated it."

"Well, it was really boring. I don't understand why it's important who the princess loves," Morgana pursed her lips, "but Mother said love is the most important thing in the world so I want everyone to choose to love my little brother."

Leon smiled at her. That was really sweet. Morgana wasn't usually so sentimental; perhaps having a baby brother would be good for her.

"And if they don't," Morgana stared darkly at the door of the room, as if expecting a threat, "I'll make them."

Or not.

He is twelve when Uther Pendragon finally notices him. Or, at least, finally acknowledges him.

Leon has to ask his older brother why Uther had wanted to know his intentions. His mother had only smiled and said it was a dad thing. Matthias had laughed.

"He thinks you like Morgana," Matthias ruffled his hair. Leon knew immediately that his teenage brother had not meant 'like' as in friends.

"Like…'like like?'" Leon had not meant to squeak. His father said sounding like a mouse was bad. He was suppose to 'own every word' that he spoke.

Matthias wouldn't tell though. He was too busy laughing at Leon's blush.

"Morgana is a lady though!" Leon shook his head. Matthias ruffled Leon's hair again.

By fourteen Morgana was both aware and annoyed by her father's probing of not just her friendship with Leon. It was unfortunate timing on Leon's part that he came down from helping Arthur with his math homework just as Morgana's fight with Uther hit it's apex.

"I'm your daughter, not some servant!" Morgana's hands and voice were flying through the air, "You can't control my every move!"

Uther's face was red, his body shaking. Leon would have backed himself out of the room were it not for the hard eyes that landed on him. Uther's eyes were hooded by thick eyebrows and overly defined wrinkles that made the bright blue seem dark and gloomy.

"What are you doing here boy?" The voice was dripping with venom. Uther's teeth remained clenched even as he spoke.

Leon met his rage with as calm a head as his years allowed. His eyes meeting the storm clouds, "I'm helping Arthur with his maths, sir."

"Arthur?" Uther's voice was still tight, his face scrunched up like a prune. He laughed, though it sounded more like a growl to Leon, "I doubt that!"

"That's because you're a dirty old man!" Morgana shouts it across the room. They're in the living room and there haven't been any knickknacks since Lady Pendragon's death. Leon's fairly positive that is the only reason Morgana isn't throwing things. Uther too really. They have the same temper.

Uther sweeps his gaze back to his daughter, "And you're a disrespectful little harlot!"

Leon knows in that second that his chances of leaving are firmly at zero. Morgana's eyes have gone wide, the prickles of tears start at the corners. There's a roar in his chest that tells Leon to protect her, to defend her.

Morgana requires no assistance though. She's already stalking across the room towards him. Leon isn't sure what he expects her to do. He's fairly certain Uther is in the same boat.

"Fine," Morgana's voice is calm, a direct contrast to her tense shoulders and clipped gate. She grabs Leon's face and pulls his head down so she can kiss him. Her lips press against his hard. Morgana has never kissed anyone in her whole life and after three seconds she pulls away and runs up the stairs.

Leon is left standing there. Uther's gaze locked on him. Leon hadn't kissed back, had not had time even he had wanted to. They are both aware of this.

"Leave!" Uther shouts it, teeth separating for the first time. He stalks from the room. Towards his office if Leon had to guess. He'll stew in there for hours, focusing on his work and pretending he has no children.

There was also a zero percent chance that he was just going to leave after that. Even with Uther's demand-slash-order. Nope. Leon climbs the stairs again. He checks first on Arthur, who hadn't heard a thing (allegedly) before Morgana had slammed her door.

Leon knocks on Morgana's door. It swings open with all the force a gangly girl of fourteen can manage. It's enough to make Leon flinch even though he knows the door goes inwards.

Morgana's glower softens. Leon was not who she had expected. "You didn't leave?" Morgana smiles at him.

"You're upset." Leon smiles back at her. The hug is more tackle than anything, but Leon's familiar with the maneuver and has several inches on Morgana. He ends up holding her in the hallway as she cries.

Morgana is fourteen when she is sent to boarding school in Scotland. Leon is sixteen when he swears on his life to look out for Arthur. Morgana stopped just short of a blood oath.

Leon is twenty-one the second time Morgana kisses him. This time is more enjoyable. No Uther. No tears. Just the soft press of Morgana's mouth on his and her lithe fingers gliding through his hair. It's the best kiss Leon's has ever had.

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Leon has know Morgana since primary school. He knows her smile, her kindness, her temper, and her every facial expression. That is a good thing Most of the time.

Morgana/Leon. Rated T for future chapters.

* * *

The Lady and Her Lion

Leon had no clue how this had happened. How things had come to this! He was in the headmaster's office! He was in trouble! All his seven years, he had never once been in trouble. He was meant to be noble and kind, like a knight! He was not meant to be in the headmaster's office.

His mother would be so disappointed. He was a disgrace to his family name! Every ancestor, every Greenhurst and Prewitt, every Evans and Spencer. They were all rolling in their graves. Leon was sure of it!

"Mr. Greenhurst," the headmaster, Mr. Gregory, spoke with a strong voice. Not gruff or angry, just strong. It reminded Leon of his father and that was actually worse. He shrunk down into his seat and waited. "Your teacher tells me you were disrupting class."

"I was," Leon told the truth, anything else would be wrong. His mother said honesty was the most important thing in any situation.

Mr. Gregory looked down at Leon as he took his seat, "You are aware that you were being disruptive?"

"I am." Mr. Gregory gave him an expectant look and Leon attempted not to fidget.

"Would you care to share the reason for that disruption, Mr. Greenhurst?" Mr. Gregory leaned forward on his forearms as he peered down at Leon over the edge of his desk.

The honest answer was no. Leon did not want to share his reason. Mr. Gregory would not like that though, "I would prefer not to, sir." Mr. Gregory frowned, "But since you asked…"

"Yes?" Mr. Gregory prodded him in a soft voice, "How were you disrupting class Mr. Greenhurst?"

Leon started gnawing on his bottom lip and then immediately stopped himself. He looked up, into the headmaster's eyes, "I had to correct Bobby Flynn on his assumptions about a friend of mine."

"Bobby Flynn?" Mr. Gregory sat back in his chair, "Can you be more specific?"

"He was whispering to Gwaine that Morgana was a…" Leon blushed, "I can't repeat what he said, Mr. Gregory, I'm sorry." Mr. Gregory's mouth was a firm line even as Leon continue, "I couldn't let him say that though, because Morgana is a Lady and a friend and it's my duty to defender her."

Mr. Gregory nodded. Leon let out a breath and sunk into his chair. There. He'd said it. He'd explained it all. Now he just had to take his punishment and never mention any of this to Morgana.

"I do believe your teacher misunderstood the situation then, Mr. Greenhurst," Mr. Gregory cleared his throat, "I will speak with both Mr. Flynn and Mr. Grettir about what happened."

"Gwaine didn't do anything though, he didn't know Bobby was going to say anything like that," Leon shot up in his seat, "He would never stand to here Morgana spoke of like that either I'm sure."

Mr Gregory held a hand to silence him and Leon snapped his mouth shout, "I will speak with them both to ascertain the events. Nevertheless, your behavior – while perhaps motivated by a noble reason – was inappropriate. I do not tolerate any fighting of any kind in my school."

"I understand, Headmaster," Leon nodded his head, "I will accept any punishment you deem appropriate." Unless he wanted him to apologize. Leon would NOT being doing that. He didn't feel even a little bit bad about hitting Bobby and he'd do it again.

"The nurse has informed me that Mr. Flynn has quite the bruise from your – the word your teacher used is right hook? Would you consider that accurate Mr. Greenhurst?" Mr. Gregory looked expectantly at Leon.

Leon nodded, "I decked him, yes, sir." Mr. Gregory sighed and looked down at the papers on his desk.

"Ms. Cailleach goes on to report that Mr. Flynn tried to hit you back, but was held back by Mr. Grettir and Mr. Vilia until she came to diffuse the situation. Is that recollection as well?" Leon fidgeted at Mr. Gregory's words, but nodded. "You may go sit outside until your mother arrives then, Mr. Greenhurst."

There was a moment of panic that came over Leon before he slowly got up from the chair he was sitting in to make the – what now seemed infinitely longer – walk out to the small sitting room outside the headmaster's office. He was faced with his classmates.

"Mr. Flynn," Mr. Gregory called the angry freckle-faced brunette in next. Gwaine spread thin lips into a giant grin as he traded faces with the boy next to him. Lancelot Vilia did not have a smile, his brown eyes were big and round and utterly terrified. Lance had a lot more to lose than Leon or Gwaine since he was a scholarship kid.

"Don't worry, Lance, Mr. Gregory is very fair," Leon took his seat on the other side of Gwaine, feeling much less confident than he was trying to appear to the two other boys.

Gwaine slapped a hand on Lance's back, "Yeah, Lance-y, stop worrying, you didn't even do anything wrong!" Lance nodded heavily, his head moving quickly and erratically. Gwaine sighed and turned to grin at Leon, "So, you tell the Old Man why you did it? Babble on about your girlfriend's honor or virtue or whatever?"

"I told the truth," Leon scrunched up his face as he looked at Gwaine, "And Morgana isn't my girlfriend. I'm only ten anyway. My mother says I'm too young for a girlfriend." Gwaine rolled his eyes at that.

"So the rumors are true," Gwaine stretched in his chair, "You really are a goody-goody. I thought after that punch that maybe they were wrong." He yawned and then looked at Leon like he was disappointed, of all things, "Boring."

"Don't be an arse, Gwaine," Lance finally spoke, glaring at Gwaine, "Not everyone feels the need to push every boundary they come across." Leon glanced over at the two to see an affront expression pass over Gwaine's face before it shifted back to amused.

Gwaine laughed, big and hearty, "He speaks!" Gwaine's arms spread wide to drop on the back of the chairs Lance and Leon were sitting in, "Gentlemen, I do believe this is the start of wondrous friendship."

"I've known you since we were four, Gwaine," Leon snorted, "This is hardly the beginning of anything."

Lance chuckled, "And we've all been in class together since Year 3." Gwaine made a pouting face as the other two laughed at him.

"You're both mean." Gwaine made some fake sniffling noises, "I was just trying to express how I felt. I'm very sensitive!" Their laughter grew, at least until the outer door swung open to admit Mr. Gregory's assistant. And their mothers.

* * *

Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
